Ghost Detector, Beware!
by Aoife the Shadow
Summary: Jangan main-main dengan aplikasi ini! Karena bisa jadi aplikasi ini memang benar, seperti yang akan segera diketahui anak-anak nekat ini! Rating may change!


**Pandora Hearts ©Jun Mochizuki**

**This fic ****© Aoife the Shadow**

**.**

**Warning: AU, typos,fail horror, GORE ALERT! **

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Satu siang yang tenang di Pandora Gakuen, sebuah sekolah elite yang berada di kota Leveiyu.

"_Guys! _Aku dapet aplikasi baru, nih!" tiba-tiba Eida datang menggebrak meja tempat dimana ketiga temannya sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Da, _nyante _dikit bisa kali!" tegur Sharon. Eida hanya nyengir tidak bersalah.

"Tapi beneran, lho! Aplikasinya canggih!" Ada menyodorkan _galaxy tablet _miliknya kepada teman-temannya.

Sharon, Echo dan Alice memperhatikan layar tablet itu dengan seksama. Eida menyentuh beberapa ikon di layar dengan lincah. Mengaktifkan layar, mengetik _passcode, _menggeser ke kanan beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya jari telunjuk Eida menyentuh sebuah ikon aplikasi.

Kini di layar terpampang sebuah pembaca radar, seperti yang ada di kapal-kapal. Setelah beberapa saat, terdapat beberapa titik cahaya yang berwarna-warni di pembaca radar itu.

"_Ghost Detector?" _tanya Echo tanpa nada tertarik. Eida mengangguk.

"Yup! Merah untuk hantu yang agresif, kuning untuk yang agak agresif, hijau untuk yang biasa-biasa saja, dan biru untuk yang lemah." Eida menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Memang radarnya benar?" tanya Alice, tertarik. Sharon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gak, ini cuma buat ngebodoh-bodohin kita aja!"

"Eh, siapa bilang? Menurut survey, aplikasi ini 100% betul, lho!" bela Eda.

"Menurut logikaku, gak bakal ada aplikasi yang bisa menunjukkan adanya hantu atau tidak!" Sharon membalas dengan sengit.

"Aplikasi ini bener, kok! Coba aja kalau berani!"

"Gak mungkin, mustahil!"

Alice dan Echo hanya bisa termangu ketika mendengar perdebatan antara Sharon dan Ada. Sharon yang selalu memakai logika, dan Eida yang mempercayai hal-hal yang berbau gaib, satukan keduanya dan perdebatan hebat adalah hasilnya.

"Jadi, menurut aplikasi ini, jumlah hantu atau roh agresif di sekolah ini lebih banyak daripada kategori lainnya?" tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang berbicara di belakang mereka. Mereka berempat menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki telah berada di belakang mereka.

"Reo, kamu ngagetin aja!" pekik Sharon.

"Reo, menurutmu, aplikasi ini bener atau gak?" Eida langsung memberondong Reo dengan pertanyaan.

"Emmm, bener gak ya? Pendapatmu, Elliot?" Reo bertanya balik kepada temannya, Elliot, yang sedang asyik membaca novel di mejanya.

"Tau ah!" balasnya cuek.

"Lagi ngomongin apa, sih? _Ghost Detector, _ya?" tiba-tiba sang ketua kelas, Oz, beserta wakilnya, Gil, menghampiri mereka.

"Yup. Oz, Gil, menurutmu aplikasi ini benar, gak?" kali ini Sharon yang bertanya sambil menunjukkan tablet milik Eida.

"Ehm, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya. Malam ini malam Jum'at kliwon, kan?" tanya Oz misterius. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Elliot yang akhirnya tertarik dan bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka. Oz menyunggingkan sebuah senyum seram.

"Malam ini, kita uji nyali!"

Ghost Detector, Beware!

Bulan purnama berada tepat di atas kepala. Malam itu sunyi, bahkan suara jankrik pun tidak terdengar, yang terdengar hanyalah suara mobil yang sesekali lewat. Dalam malam yang terkesan angker ini, orang-orang lebih memilih untuk berada di rumah dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur hangat mereka.

_Well_, semua orang kecuali kedelapan anak nekat ini.

Eida, Alice, Sharon, Echo, Oz, Gil, Elliot dan Reo menyelinap ke dalam halaman sekolah mereka. Sebelumnya, Sharon sudah "meminjam" kunci gerbang dari kakaknya yang merupakan seorang guru di sana.

Mereka berdelapan berkumpul di depan sekolah mereka. Pada malam hari, sekolah mereka yang cukup besar itu memberikan kesan seram. Pintu sekolah mereka tertutup dan dikunci dengan rantai, tidak ada lampu yang menyala di dalam jendela. Benar-benar mengundang untuk melakukan uji nyali.

"Eida, Elliot, Sharon, kalian membawa tablet kalian, kan?" bisik Oz. Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mengeluarkan _galaxy tablet _mereka. Sebelumnya, Eida telah mengisi ketiga tablet itu dengan aplikasi _Ghost Detector._

"Oke, sekarang jalankan aplikasinya!" dengan serentak, mereka berempat menjalankan _Ghost Detector _mereka masing-masing. Semuanya menghela napas kaget ketika melihat jumlah titik merah di layar tablet sekarang jauh lebih banyak daripada siang hari.

Oz menelan ludah, "Baik, sekarang kita berpencar. Aku dan Gil akan menyelidiki lantai tiga. Elliot dan Reo, kalian di lantai dua. Sharon dan Alice, lantai satu. Ada dan Echo akan menyelidiki halaman sekolah dan sekitarnya!" perintah Oz. Mereka semua menuruti perintah sang ketua kelas. Adrenalin berpacu dalam tubuh mereka, membuat mereka semua bersemangat untuk memulai permainan itu.

"_Good Luck!" _bisik mereka semua kepada satu sama lain sebelum mereka berpencar. Mereka semua berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Sayang sekali. Kalau mereka melihat ke belakang, mungkin mereka akan membatalkan uji nyali berdarah ini.

Tepat tiga belas detik setelah mereka pergi, lima sosok mewujud di tempat mereka tadi berdiri. Wajah mereka sepucat mayat, tapi mata mereka memancarkan kegilaan dan hasrat membunuh pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Ada penganggu, ada penganggu. Korban baru untuk dimainkan, mari kita mulai permainannya!" senandung mereka dengan suara yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Mereka semua tertawa sebelum sosok mereka kembali memudar.

Permainan sudah dimulai!

**Sharon & Alice's Group, kamar mandi.**

"Menurut tablet, di lantai satu hanya ada satu hantu, atau roh, atau apalah, agresif. Kalau perhitunganku benar, dia berada di kamar mandi perempuan." gumam Alice sambil mempelajari tablet Sharon.

"Aneh, rasanya tadi di depan banyak titik merah. Kenapa sekarang cuma ada satu, ya?" lanjut Alice curiga.

"Ah, ngapain lagi aku ikut permainan gak jelas begini!" keluh Sharon. Gadis itu berjalan dengan ogah-ogahan di samping Alice.

"Yaudah, kita cek kamar mandi aja, gimana? Kalau hantunya gak ada, berarti kamu menang argumen dengan Eida, kan?" Alice melirik Sharon yang sedang sibuk menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling mereka.

"Kalau gitu, ayo! Aku ingin permainan konyol ini cepat-cepat berakhir!" Sharon menarik tangan Alice dan berlari.

"Eh, Sharon! Tunggu!" Alice mengalihkan pandangannya dari tablet dan berkonsentrasi agar dirinya tidak jatuh karena diseret Sharon.

Ketika mereka berdua semakin mendekati kamar mandi, sebuah tulisan berwarna merah darah muncul berkedip-kedip di layar tablet, semakin jelas seiring setiap langkah mereka. Sayang sekali kedua gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

_Beware!_

Ghost Detector, Beware!

Sharon mendorong pintu kamar mandi sampai terbuka dan mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Mereka sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu. Alice menyorotkan senternya ke bilik-bilik toilet.

Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana kecuali toilet-toilet tak berpenghuni. Alice menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tidak ada, Sharon! Kau benar, aplikasi itu salah!" sorak Alice. Sharon tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Benar kan? Apa kub…" pekik kemenangan Sharon terpotong ketika dia melihat sesuatu. Dia menyorotkan senternya ke cermin besar yang terpasang di dinding.

"Tidak mungkin!" batin Sharon, kini hatinya mulai dipenuhi ketakutan. Dia mengucuk matanya dengan tidak percaya, berharap kalau itu semua hanya khayalannya.

"Sharon, ada apa?" Alice memandang sahabatnya dengan khawatir. Dengan tangan bergetar, Sharon menunjuk ke arah cermin.

Alice memandang cermin, dan seketika dia berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

Pantulan rambut Alice, berwarna putih.

Alice setika memegang rambutnya, rambutnya masih berwarna normal. Tapi, kenapa pantulannya…

"G…gak mungkin!"

"Alice?"

Tiba-tiba Alice kembali berteriak dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, tablet yang dipegangnya menggelincir entah kemana. Dia memegang kepalanya dengan erat, berteriak, "Keluar, keluar, KELUAR!"

"Alice, ayo kita keluar dari sini!" pekik Sharon panik. Dia berusaha memegang tangan Alice, tapi Alice menepis tangannya. Dia masih berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, menendang-nendang sekitarnya, memukul-mukul kepalanya seakan dia sedang berkelahi dengan sesuatu. Sharon hanya bisa menatap tidak berdaya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Alice mulai menenang. Dia berhenti memberontak, nafasnya mulai teratur. Sharon memekik gembira. Gadis itu lantas memeluk tubuh sahabatnya.

"Alice! Untunglah kau kembali normal!" Sharon memeluk tubuh di depannya penuh sukacita.

Perlahan-lahan, Alice mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sharon. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, Alice mencekik Sharon dengan kuat, membuat Sharon tersedak.

"A….li…ce…?" gumam Sharon tidak percaya. Kemudian, Sharon menyadari kalau Alice bukanlah Alice lagi.

Kedua matanya memang masih berwarna violet indah, tapi sekarang mata itu memancarkan kegilaan dan hasrat membunuh.

'Alice' mendesah senang, jelas-jelas dia menikmati saat ini. Kemudian dia tertawa keras, tawa penuh kegilaan.

"!"

Sharon mencakar-cakar lehernya, berusaha melepaskan cekikan 'Alice', tapi cekikan 'Alice' terlalu kuat, Sharon tidak bisa melepaskannya. Perlahan-lahan, wajah Sharon membiru karena kekurangan oksigen.

"!" 'Alice' masih terus tertawa. Sharon memandang tubuh sahabatnya yang kerasukan dengan tidak percaya, setetes air mata terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Alice…"

'Alice' melepaskan cekikannya, membuat tubuh Sharon terjatuh dengan lunglai, tidak bernyawa.

Sharon mati di tangan 'teman'nya sendiri.

'Alice' mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sharon yang menatap kosong. Gadis itu mendesah.

"Ah, Sharon yang manis, Sharon yang polos, Sharon yang naif, kami benar-benar ada! Aplikasi yang kau bilang salah, itu benar!"

'Alice' bangkit berdiri, tertawa keras. Kemudian tubuh Alice terjatuh ke belakang, bernasib sama seperti sahabatnya setelah ditinggal hantu yang merasukinya.

**Ada and Echo's Group, taman bermain.**

"Rurira rurira" dengan santainya Eida bersenandung selagi dia dan Echo berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah mereka. Echo menyempatkan diri melirik sahabatnya dari _galaxy tablet _yang dipegangnya. Walaupun dengan suasana menyeramkan di sekitar mereka, sahabatnya itu masih sempat-sempatnya bersenandung riang. _Well, _apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seorang penggemar _occult?_

"Eida, kau mau memanggil setan, ya?" tanya Echo datar. Ada mengangguk.

"Heeh, kalau hantunya datang, berarti aku menang argumen dengan Sharon, kan? Makanya dari tadi aku nyanyi-nyanyi, supaya hantunya datang!" cerocos Eida bersemangat.

"Dasar keras kepala…" gumam Echo. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke tablet milik Eida yang berada di genggamannya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga mereka mencapai tempat bermain yang berdekatan dengan kolam renang.

"Menurut _Ghost Detector, _ada satu hantu agresif di sini…" gumam Echo.

"Ayo, kita cari hantu itu, Echo!" pekik Ada bersemangat. Sebelum Echo sempat bereaksi, Eida sudah lebih dulu berlari ke tengah taman bermain dan berteriak, "Hantu! Hantu, kesini dong!"

"Eida! Tung… Mmm, ini apa?" Echo memperhatikan sebuah tulisan yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar tablet Eida. Tulisan itu tertulis dalam huruf besar berwarna merah darah yang hilang muncul.

"_Be…ware?" _gumam Echo lirih. "Apa maksudnya?"

Tepat setelah Echo membaca tulisan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa anak-anak. Echo langsung menoleh ke arah kanan dan kirinya dengan waspada.

"Eida! Hati-hati!" Echo berseru kepada Eida.

Rupanya Eida juga sudah mendengar tawa itu, tapi tawa itu bukan membuatnya takut, malah membuat gadis itu tambah bersemangat. Sekarang dia malah berteriak, "Adik kecil, kau dimana? Kakak ada disini!" Echo bersumpah dia akan memasukkan sahabatnya itu ke rumah sakit jiwa begitu mereka keluar dari situasi ini.

Tiba-tiba, Echo merasakan sebuah tangan dingin menyentuh punggungnya. Refleks, dia berputar dan dengan terkejut mendapati seorang gadis kecil telah berada di belakangnya.

"Kakak mau main?" tanya anak itu dengan suara polos. Gadis kecil itu memiliki rambut pirang seleher dan mata biru pucat, sepucat wajahnya. Dia memakai semacam gaun tidur bernoda dan memegang sebuah boneka _teddy bear _yang terkoyak.

"Hantu!" Echo langsung berteriak dalam hati. Rasa dingin menjalar di seluruh tubuh gadis itu, ketakutan mulai tumbuh di hatinya.

"Kakak mau main?" hantu itu kembali bertanya. Dengan cepat Echo menggeleng.

Ekspresi kekecewaan munsul di wajah gadis hantu itu. "Yah, sayang sekali."

"Tapi kalau kakak tidak mau main, kakak tunggu disini saja, ya? Kakak jangan ganggu Lily main dengan teman kakak, ya? Nanti kalau Lily sudah selesai bermain dengan teman kakak, nanti Lily akan main dengan kakak!" kata gadis hantu itu dengan ceria.

"SLAAASSSHHHH"

Echo terjatuh ke belakang, berusaha keras untuk menghirup udara. Tanpa terlihat oleh Echo, Lily telah menyayat leher Echo, memotong saluran nafas gadis itu.

Lily menundukkan kepalanya di atas wajah Echo. Sebuah seringai menyeramkan terpahat di wajahnya yang tadi begitu polos.

"Kakak tunggu disini, ya?"

Dan dengan itu Lily berjalan meninggalkan Echo yang sedang sekarat, menghampiri mangsa barunya.

"Ei… da…." Echo mengangkat tangannya ke arah sahabatnya, yang kini sedang berdiri di dekat kolam renang. Satu detik kemudian, tangan itu terjatuh ketika mata kelabu pemiliknya berubah menjadi hampa.

"Huh?" Eida menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat di mana Echo tadi berdiri, tapi dia tidak melihat sahabatnya yang pendiam itu.

"Yah, si Echo kabur duluan!" dengusnya kecewa. Dia kembali memandang sekelilingnya, mencari-cari hantu yang sedari tadi dia cari.

"Kakak mau main?"

Eida menoleh dan mendapati Lily telah berada di belakangnya. Dalam sekali lihat, Eida langsung menyadari kalau anak kecil yang berada di hadapannya adalah hantu.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Kau kalah, Sharon!" pekik Eida dalam hati.

"Boleh, adik mau main apa?" tanya Eida sambil tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa memenangi argumennya dengan Sharon.

"Kak, kita berenang, yuk?" pinta Lily sambil mengamit lengan Eida. Eida sedikit berjengit ketika tangan Lily yang sedingin es menyentuhnya.

"Eh, berenang? Tapi kakak gak bawa baju ganti."

"Tenang, kakak gak perlu baju gamti, kok!"

"Eh, ap… KYAAAA!"

Dengan satu dorongan ringan, Lily mendorong Eida hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke kolam. Gadis itu memberontak di dalam air, berusaha agar dirinya tidak tenggelam di kolam berkedalaman dua meter itu.

" Kakak tidak perlu baju ganti, karena kakak akan mati disini!"

Lily meloncat ke dalam kolam. Dengan tangan hantunya, dia mendorong kepala Eida masuk ke dalam kolam. Tentu saja Eida memberontak. Dia mencoba meninju dan menendang Lily, tapi di dalam air, serangan itu tidak berarti banyak.

Eida mulai kehabisan nafas. Di dalam kepanikannya, tanpa sengaja gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Kesalahan fatal, gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulut Eida, membuatnya semakin kehabisan nafas. Paru-parunya terasa terbakar, pandangannya mulai menggelap.

"_Well, _setidaknya aku mati di tangan hantu." itulah pikiran terakhir Eida sebelum nyawanya pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

Lily terus menahan kepala Eida agar terus berada di bawah air. Lima menit kemudian, dia merasakan kalau Eida sudah tidak lagi melepaskan tangannya dan keluar dari kolam, meninggalkan tubuh Eida yang mengapung telungkup di dalam air.

Lily berjalan kembali menuju tubuh Echo yang terbaring kaku di tepi lapangan. Gadis hantu itu membungkuk di atas tubuh Echo, di tangannya kini terdapat sebuah pisau.

"Sekarang, Lily mau main sama kakak!" pekik Lily girang sebelum mengayunkan pisaunya turun.

**Gil and Oz's group, Ruang Kesenian**

Krieeeettt

Gil mendorong pintu ruang kesenian hingga terbuka. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia melangkah masuk dan menyorotkan senternya ke sekeliling ruangan itu dengan gelisah.

"Oz, kau yakin hantunya ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku yakin, kok! Apalagi sekarang di layar muncul tulisan _Beware _pake huruf warna merah segala!" kini giliran Oz yang melangkah masuk, tatapannya terpaku pada layar tablet yang berada di genggamannya.

"Oz? Kita periksa ruangan lain saja, yuk? Ruangan ini membuatku gelisah." usul Gil takut-takut setelah dia selesai memeriksa ruangan tempat mereka berada. Ruang kesenian itu penuh boneka hasil prakarya adik-adik kelas mereka, dan alat-alat kerajinan tangan seperti gunting, jarum, benang wol, dan lain-lain.

"Em? Ayo!" Oz menyetujui.

"Kressss… kressss… kressss…"

"Gil, kamu ngapain?"

"Kressss… kressss… kressss…"

"Aku gak ngapa-ngapain, kok! Aku kira kamu yang bikin suara!"

"Kresss… kressss… kressss…."

Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah menuju pintu, berniat untuk keluar diam-diam.

BRAAAKKKK

Pintu tertutup di belakang mereka dan mengunci dengan sendirinya. Gil dan Oz saling bertukar pandangan gugup.

"Kressss…. kressss… kressss… HAHAHHHAHHHAHHAHAH!"

Dengan panik, Gil menyalakan saklar lampu yang kebetulan berada di belakangnya.

Kini, di depan mereka, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pendek. Anak itu memakai sebuah piyama putih kusam yang bernoda darah dan memegang sebuah gunting perak yang juga bernoda darah. Kedua matanya yang berbeda warna terarah ke Gil dan Oz dengan pandangan lapar. Sebuah senyum penuh kegirangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Asyik! Ada boneka baru! Ayo kita main!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Oz dan Gil berdiri membatu di tempat. Tatapan anak laki-laki itu begitu menghipnotis sehingga mereka terlambat menghindar ketika dua gulung lakban tiba-tiba terbang menghampiri mereka dan mengikat mereka dengan cepat.

"Hey! Lepaskan kami!" Oz berteriak panik dan berusaha melepaskan lilitan lakban yang mengikat dirinya. Tablet yang dipegangnya terlepas dan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Mmmppphhh…. mmmpppphhh…" entah kenapa, lakban yang mengikat Gil juga melakban mulutnya dan melakban pemuda itu ke dinding.

Anak laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka, senyum girangnya berubah menjadi senyum sadis. Oz berusaha melompat ke belakang ketika hantu itu menghampirinya, sayangnya, tindakan itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Anak laki-laki itu berlutut di samping Oz, yang masih berusaha untuk menghindar darinya. Hantu itu meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Oz, dan tubuh Oz seketika menjadi kaku.

Anak laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum lebar, "Sekarang aku mau main dengan boneka ini dulu!" Dia mengangkat guntingnya tinggi di udara.

"Mmmmpppphhhhh!" Gil berusaha melepaskan diri dari lakban yang menahannya.

Gunting tersebut mengayun turun dengan kecepatan menakutkan.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH! SAAKKIIITTTT! HENTIKAAAANNNN!" Oz menjerit kesakitan ketika gunting itu menancap dalam di perutnya.

"Kresss…. kresss…. kressss…." hantu itu menirukan suara gunting sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak selagi guntingnya perlahan memotong perut Oz, menampakkan organ-organ yang berada di dalamnya.

"ARGHHHHHH! HHENTTIIIKKKANNNN! GILLLLLL, TOOOLLLLOOONNNGGG!"

"Mmmmppphhhh!"

Gil hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan tidak berdaya ketika anak laki-laki itu mulai mengaduk-aduk isi perut sahabatnya dengan pelan, terlalu pelan. Jeritan tersiksa Oz akan terus diingat oleh Gil sampai akhir hayatnya, yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Hantu itu berhenti mengaduk-aduk isi perut Oz dan mulai mewarnai rambut pirang Oz dengan darahnya sendiri. Tawa sadis keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki maniak itu. Oz masih terus berteriak kesakitan, berharap seseorang akan menolongnya dari siksaan itu. Gil berharap Oz mati sekarang saja, agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasa kesakitan.

Tapi rupanya hantu itu belum selesai. Dengan jemarinya yang sudah berlumuran darah, anak laki-laki itu menggapai mata Oz.

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!"

Gil menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika hantu itu mengorek mata hijau Oz dari lubangnya. Dia terus berdoa dalam hati, berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gil kembali membuka matanya, dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuatnya mual. Kedua mata Oz sudah terkorek dari lubangnya dan sekarang tergeletak pecah di lantai. Semua organ-organ dalam Oz, jantung, lambung, usus, paru-paru, dan yang lainnya, sudah ditarik keluar dan sekarang sedang dimain-mainkan oleh hantu itu. Untungnya, nyawa Oz sudah melayang dari tubuhnya yang sudah terkoyak itu.

Hantu itu terus memainkan organ-organ Oz, mencipratkan darah kemana-mana, tertawa dengan gila ketike melakukannya. Dia terus merusak tubuh Oz sehingga Gil hampir tidak mengenali tubuh itu sebagai sahabatnya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan tubuh Oz, hantu itu berjalan mendekati Gil. Gunting perak-merah yang berada di tangannya kini hanya tinggal beberapa centi dari mata emas Gil.

"Sekarang saatnya bermain dengan boneka yang ini!"

**Elliot and Reo's Group, ruang musik**

Elliot dan Reo berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga. Tatapan Elliot tidak pernah teralih dari tablet miliknya, menerka-nerka dimana hantu yang mereka kejar berada.

"Jadi, dimana hantu itu berada, Elliot?" tanya Reo sambil terus berjalan, melompati dua anak tangga dalam sekali langkah.

"Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah,satu-satunya bintik merah yang berada di lantai tiga ada di ruang musik." jawab Elliot.

"Ruang musik, ya? _Well, _katanya ruang musik di sekolah kita memang sedikit angker." tanggap Reo. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menaiki tangga dari lantai dua ke lantai tiga.

"Eh? Angker kenapa?" Elliot mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tabletnya dan berpindah ke sosok sahabatnya yang berada beberapa anak tangga diatasnya.

"Katanya sih, pernah ada yang dibunuh di ruangan itu. Lalu, kata penjaga sekolah, kalau malam-malam…"

Ting… ting… ting…

"sering terdengar suara seseorang memainkan piano…"

Ting… ting… ting…

Elliot dan Reo saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian menganggukkan kepala. Mereka akan memeriksa kejadian ini dengan cepat, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga ke halaman.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga mereka mencapai pintu ruang musik yang berada tidak jauh dari tangga. Suara piano itu terus terdengar dari ruang itu. Sekarang, setelah mereka berada di dekat pintu, mereka juga bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil seseorang.

Elliot meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, "Satu, dua,"

Entah ini hanya imajinasi mereka atau bukan, suara piano terdengar semakin keras, begitu juga suara tawa itu. Seakan belum lengkap, sekarang mereka bisa mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang sedang menari.

"Tiga!"

Elliot membuka pintu. Mereka berdua melompat ke dalam ruangan dan melihat pemandangan yang membuat mereka terkejut.

Lampu ruangan itu menyala, membuat mereka bisa melihat jelas sang pianis, yang terus memainkan musiknya tanpa terganggu oleh Elliot dan Reo. Karena posisi piano yang membelakangi mereka, mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat punggung pianis. Pianis itu memiliki rambut pendek sehitam malam dan memakai jubah hitam. Yang membuat Elliot dan Reo takut adalah, tubuh pianis itu tembus pandang!

Tapi yang membuat mereka lebih terkejut adalah sang penari, seorang gadis berumur tidak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun yang terus menari berputar di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat panjang hingga pahanya dan memakai gaun musim panas berwarna merah muda. Tidak seperti sang pianis, gadis itu memiliki sosok yang terlihat padat.

Elliot dan Reo hanya bisa ternganga melihat "penampakan" yang berada di depan mereka. Mereka ingin melangkah mundur dan pergi, tapi mereka tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka terus berdiri di situ hingga gadis itu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

Dia menunjuk mereka berdua dan tertawa, tawa indah yang belum pernah Elliot dan Reo dengar. "Ayo menari, ayo menari bersamaku!" ajaknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bagai terhipnotis dengan kata-kata itu, Elliot dan Reo menuruti perkataan gadis itu. Elliot menjatuhkan tablet miliknya yang, seperti milik teman-temannya yang lain, juga menampilkan tulisan _Beware! _dil layarnya. Reo melepaskan kacamatanya dan melemparnya ke seberang ruangan. Mereka berdua melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan ikut menari bersama gadis itu. Mereka berputar, berdansa, tertawa, terus menari mengikuti melodi yang dimainkan sang pianis berambut hitam.

Pada satu saat, ketika Elliot dan Reo menari dalam jarak yan berdekatan, Elliot akan meletakkan tangannya di pipi Reo, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan ketika mereka kembali berpisah, tangan mereka akan mencakar wajah yang lain, meninggalkan bekas luka dalam yang meneteskan darah ke atas lantai yang putih.

Ting… ting… ting…

"Ayo menari, teruslah menari!"

Dan mereka bertiga terus menari dalam tarian gila ini. Bagai boneka yang terkontrol oleh pemiliknya, Elliot dan Reo terus menari dan mencakar satu sama lain, hingga wajah mereka bedua sulit dikenali.

"Teruslah menari, sampai kau mati!"

**Esoknya, jam setengah tujuh pagi.**

"Break-sensei, aku akan memeriksa taman bermain dulu!"

"Sial, aku meninggalkan partiturku di ruang musik!"

"Aku duluan kawan, ada pratikum seni yang harus kupersiapkan!"

"Gah, aku perlu pergi ke toilet dulu!"

Jack-sensei berjalan santai sambil bersiul-siul menuju taman bermain. Sudah tugasnya sebagai penjaga sekolah untuk memeriksa sekolah pada pagi hari. Biasanya, dia mulai memeriksa dari taman bermain.

Tiba-tiba Jack terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Sambil mengumpat, Jack bangkit berdiri dan siap menendang apapun yang membuatnya tersandung, tapi dia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat apa yang membuatnya tersandung.

"Echo?" bisiknya tidak percaya.

Jack berlutut dan menyingkirkan rambut biru pucat Echo dari wajahnya. Perutnya langsung terasa mual ketika dia melihat sayatan dalam di leher muridnya itu. Selain sayatan di lehernya, di sekujur tubuh Echo juga terdapat banyak sayatan dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

"Apa ini?" gumam Jack sambil mengambil _galaxy tablet _yang dipegang Echo. Layar tersebut masih menampilkan radar hantu dengan tulisan _Beware _di atasnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Jack bangkit berdiri dan mulai memeriksa sekeliling, mungkin pembunuh Echo meninggalkan semacam petunjuk. Jack melangkah menuju kolam renang, siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tercebur ke dalam kolam.

Jack merasa lehernya tercekat ketika dia melihat tubuh adik sepupunya mengapung di dalam kolam.

"Tidak mungkin…"

.

Vanessa-sensei mendekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya untuk menahan sebuah jeritan ngeri yang baru saja akan mata birunya membelalak ngeri.

Di hadapannya terdapat mayat Elliot dan Reo yang sedang mencekik satu sama lain. Wajah mereka berdua sudah sulit dikenali dengan banyaknya darah dan luka, tapi Vanessa tidak mungkin tidak mengenali tubuh adiknya sendiri.

Dan di depan pintu, terdapat sebuah tablet dengan aplikasi _Ghost Detector _yang masih berjalan dengan tulisan _Beware! _berwarna merah darah.

.

Break-sensei nyaris pingsan karena ngeri. Lantai dan dinding ruang seni yang dibanggakannya seperti baru dicat dengan darah. Di hadapannya terdapat dua mayat yang terbelah dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Organ-organ mereka sudah diambil dan kini berserakan di atas lantai, terpotong-potong. Beberapa bagian tubuh mereka ditaruh sekenanya di antara boneka-boneka.

"Oz? Gil?"

Break berlutut dan mengambil tablet yang ajaibnya tidak terkena darah sama sekali. Seperti yang ditemukan kedua temannya, tablet milik Oz juga menampilkan _Ghost Detector _dengan tulisan _Beware! _merah.

.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Tidak seperti ketiga temannya, Lotti-sensei tidak bisa menahan teriakan ngerinya ketika melihat dua mayat muridnya tergeletak di atas lantai dingin kamar mandi. Teriakannya otomatis menarik perhatian teman-temannya. Break, Jack, dan Vanessa segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Lotti-sensei? Ada apa?" Jack yang pertama kali sampai. Lotti menolehkan wajahnya yang pucat pasi kepada temannya,kemudian menunjuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jack membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin…" bisiknya lirih.

"Jack, Lotti! Ada apa?" Break dan Vanessa berlari kencang menuju kedua temannya. Sama seperti Jack,mereka juga terkejut ketika melihat ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sharon! Alice!"pekik Break panik ketika mendapati adiknya dan sahabatnya tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Dari semua tubuh yang sudah ditemukan mereka, hanya tubuh Alice dan Sharon yang berada dalam kondisi baik.

"Sebenarnya,apa yang terjadi dengan sekolah ini?" bisik Vanessa dengan suara bergetar.

Jack berlutut dan memungut tablet milik Alice yang berada didekat tubuh pemiliknya. Guru itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini sama seperti yang kutemukan di dekat tubuh Echo!"

"Sama seperti yang kutemukan di ruang musik!"

"Sama dengan yang kutemukan di ruang kesenian!"

"Guys?" Lotti menunjuk cermin kamar mandi dengan tangan bergetar. Mereka bertiga segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Lotti.

Di sana, di cermin kamar mandi yang merefleksikan bayangan mereka, ditulis dengan huruf capital menggunakan darah, entah darah siapa, terdapat sebuah pesan.

"_JANGAN PERNAH BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN KAMI LAGI!"_

**Dua tahunkemudian**

"Eh,dengar dengar dulu ada murid-muridyang dibunuh oleh hantu disini,ya?"

"Beneran?Kata siapa?"

"Kata kakak ada delapan anak yang penasaran dengan _Ghost Detector _dan memutuskan untuk membuktikan kalau aplikasi itu melakukan uji nyali di sekolah dan keesokan paginya, beberapa guru menemukan mayat anak-anak, semuanya dalam kondisi mengerikan! Sejak saat itu,sekolah melarang murid-murid untuk membawa barang elektronik ke sekolah."

"Alah,namanya juga kabar burung, pasti bohong!"

"Eh, kata siapa bohong? Kalau berani,ayo kita buktikan nanti malam!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut?"

"Oke,jam Sembilan didepan gerbang sekolah,sepakat?"

"Sepakat!"

Sesosok hantu anak laki-laki mengamati keempat anak yang sedang asyik mengobrol di ruangan seni itu. Anak laki-laki itu memain-mainkan gunting yang berada di tangannya,tidak sabar untuk mencabik-cabik korban baru.

"Kressss… kressss… kressss…"

Siapa yang akan menjadi bonekaku malam ini?

**Owari**

_A/N:_

Rencananya fic ini mau dipublish setelah It's Time for Scout selesai, tapi, karena Aoife kena wb lagi, akhirnya Aoife lebih milih ngerjain fic ini =3=

Horrornya gak kerasa ya? Maklumlah, Aoife baru belajar bikin fic horror setelah baca beberapa fic gore rated M #bergidik. Menurut _readers, _ratingnya harus dinaikin, atau tetep di T? Dan buat aplikasinya, Aoife gak tau kalau udah deket sama hantunya bakal ada tulisan Beware atau gak, soalnya gak punya aplikasinya. Jadi, yang bagian Beware-nya gak usah dipercaya, tapi kalau bagian hantunya, silahkan kalau mau percaya #ngibrit

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa hantu-hantunya? Menurut kalian, kematian siapa yang paling sadis? Paling gak sadis? Paling gak elit? Yang bersedia menjawab bakal dapet hadiah terima kasih dari Aoife XD #plaaakkk

Okay, RnR minna?

Next update: It's Time for Scout 4


End file.
